Divulgence
by Zelia Theb
Summary: Yusuke calls Kuwabara up to the art room after school hours. OneShot YusukeKuwabara


**Extremely long Author's Note about why I wrote this story:** I took a look at what I haven't done, and that is how this story came out. I'm not talking characters. There are some characters I simply won't write about unless it's part of _The Candy Series_. I've actually wanted to write about this pairing for a while.

I'm talking about plot. When it comes to me writing a pairing, I never start with the two characters already together. I always begin with what the series gives me, and then build on that, either developing the character's feelings or claiming that they were already there (and giving rather cliché in series references for that).

With Kurama-Yusuke, it is usually love-at-first-sight. Kurama's eye candy, aesthetically pleasing in more than one way. And with the whole "you saved my life and now I've fallen in love with you" syndrome (I guess, whatever the opposite of Stockholm syndrome is), it makes for an easy basis for romance.

With Hiei and Yusuke, I usually imply that the respect takes a step further. That Yusuke is tired of someone as perfect as Keiko. Someone to take care of without the whole "bodyguard" aspect. Enter Hiei. The imperfection. That one who understands pain and the fact that people need their space.

Koenma and Yusuke? That's easy. There is a certain sort of typical sleaziness when it comes to boss-employee relationships. There are other tidbits, like the fact that Koenma knows _so_ much about Yusuke that it isn't even funny. But basically, that is the easiest thing to go on. With Kurama and Kuwabara, I could only find the basis that Kurama wanted something very innocent and absolutely adored Kuwabara's morals to no end. That's a bit more difficult.

Yusuke and Kuwabara. This pairing is so easy, but no one exploits it! People adore the idea of friendship leading to romance, but despise Keiko (I don't get hating vital characters…). So _HELLO_! Kuwabara! Over there! Look! It's Kuwabara!

So what's going to be different? "They aren't going to start off together, Zelia." Yeah. I know. _But_, something you'll notice is the forwardness of what happens. My versions of the characters usually beat around the bush, or ignore it. In fact, I can only place my finger on one story where I've actually had a character physically say, "I love you." So, with this one, I am going to exploit a portion of Yusuke's character…exaggerate it. Will you notice the difference? Would anyone have cared that I wrote this whole gigantic Author's Note? Probably not. But the method to my madness is not normally seen. So there you have it. Now, on with the story.

**-- This story was edited 9-3-2008 --**

**Disclaimer:** _Yu Yu Hakusho_ © Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Divulgence**

By Zelia Theb

* * *

"Good, I'm glad you're here," I say, discontinuing my finger-drum along the edge of the table.

"I'm still surprised that you're actually _in school_," my friend replies as he leans against the desk with me, "let alone that ya went to _gym_ class."

"Heh," I chuckle nervously, "I'm glad I did." He's got that look of confusion again. Yeah, well. Right now, it's do or die. I just can't take it anymore.

The dream last night was enough to make any guy orgasm. _Gosh_, my mom was so confused when I insisted on doing laundry at five in the morning. But then, today of all days, I decided to go to school. _Just to see him_. Because that's what happens; if something is in my brain then I need to overflow it with that something. It's like, when a song is in my head. I have to call the radio station and request them to play it before it will go away.

But _damn_…

"Urameshi, why did you want me to meet you in the art room?" He looks around at the empty classroom, which _was_ locked before I got here. There are barely any students or teachers left in this wing, and I know for a fact that no one is going to be here because we had a substitute, and she already left. I saw her.

"Because it's empty," I finally reply, "and it's gonna stay that way."

"Urameshi!" he exclaims. "Are you planning on taking some of the art supplies?" Wha…?

"No!" I retort, shaking my head profusely. "What the hell would I need those for?!"

"I dunno, maybe you need to make someone a birthday card, or somethin'!"

"Geh…" I nearly let out, my eyebrows contorted in ways that I doubt even Kurama could accomplish. Sometimes I forget how much this guy used to piss me off, but it's worth it. I guess.

No, _more_ than worth it. The whole reason I'm doing this is because I saw _something_. In gym class. In the shower. No…not just that the 'carpet matches the drapes,' which they do. I peeked. I'm talking the way that he eyed me. I just _know_ it!

I mean, yeah. At first I thought I was nuts. Liking a guy? Nah… not me. I'm the pervert (_I_ say I'm forward, but the girls seem to label that as 'perverted'). I chalked it up to the connections through traumatic and life endangering situations. I mean, I once had a dream about Kurama. Granted, it was the night after we had first met. Then I even found myself staring at Hiei. Thank _goodness_ he never caught me. Because…damn. He's pretty hot. But I guess that's due to the whole 'demons-in-human-form-are-always-the-epitome-of-perfection' type thing.

"So…let's hope Botan doesn't fly in with some mission right now," Kuwabara says suddenly. Damn it, spaced out _again_…

"Yeah," I agree, taking off my jacket. I _hate_ uniforms. It's too damn hot during this time of year!

He laughs, this time with anxiety in his voice; "Yeah. Koenma's probably watching us sit here and doing nothing, and trying to come up with something for us to do."

"Damn. I hope not," I let slip. Oh well. Like I said before, do or die.

"Huh? Why?" Is he nervous? And if he is…is it because I'm right? That I won't get rejected? Or…is it because he thinks I'm gay and wants nothing to do with me? Nah. He's not shallow like that, not at all. Hell, I don't even know if I'm really gay. I still like girls, and according to society, that's bisexual. Curiosity? Maybe. _Hopefully_. Because when this is all over, if I can make it through this, I can stop thinking about everything.

"Do ya gotta tap on the desk like that?" Oh? Huh? Guess I was doing that again.

Sorry," I apologize. Sorry? _Sorry?_ What a dead damn fricken' give away…

"Ura-"

"Listen, Kuwabara," I start, turning to him. He's really got some height on me. "I gotta level with ya about something. But you gotta _swear_ not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" he agrees quickly, despite that he has no idea what he just agreed to. "What is it?"

"_Especially Botan, and ESPECIALLY Keiko…_" I add in for effect. He nods, studying me. It's a mix of his normal looks, plus that one I got in the shower.

"Fine, here goes…" I let out a sigh. Frig. It's hot in here.

"I've kinda been thinking about…stuff."

"Stuff?" he gulps. "What kinda stuff?" He begins to play with a broken hem at his sleeve as he waits for me to reply.

"Ya know. Stuff normal guys wouldn't think about." Nothing. "Like…I once had this dream about Kurama." There. It's out there on the table. Now if he would get it. Gosh, why do I want him _not_ to get it?

Say something, damn it!

"Ooookaaaay…" I finally draw out, unable to deal with the pure and utter silence. "Basically, I kinda don't know what I want. But there is only one way to find out."

"What do you want again?" he asks me. GAH! What's he doing, playing games with me? Is he too scared to say something first?

"I just told you!" I yell back.

"What did you just tell me?!" He clenches his fist and steps closer. Any onlookers would think that we are 'steppin,' and ready to get into another one of our legendary clashes.

"I just _told you_ that…" I give up. I stand square in front of him, hands on my hips, and demand, "Kiss me, Kuwabara."

His face wrenches as it turns pink. He protests with a question, "Why?"

I step closer to him so that he doesn't have a chance to stare away, and make my demand again, "Because I said to. Just do it."

"Wha…err…I don't get it…are you dead again?!" He's even more nervous than I was. No wonder Hiei thinks he's a damn fool. I've had just about enough of this. I grab him by the collar and pull him nose to nose with me.

"_No_," I utter, "I'm not dead again."

"Are ya sure, Urameshi?" he whispers back. "'Cause I don't think I could handle that again, ya know?" My grip loosens as I feel his hands fall at my waist.

"Yeah," I say softly. I don't need that demanding tone anymore; it's clear we both know what's going to happen. "You've given me a few scares here and there too, Kuwabara."

"I dunno if I'm ready for this," he admits.

"What would I have to say to make you feel better?" I murmur, rubbing my face along his so that I can speak into his ear. "That it's better it happens now? That we get it out of our systems?" _Out of our systems_. I push him against the desk and move with it as it slides across the floor. It stops roughly when it hits the table behind it, and now I've got him pinned on the ledge of what happens to be where _I_ sit in art.

"But-"

I cut him off. He's asking about Keiko and Yukina. I assure him, "That's why…would you prefer we just ignore it and let it sit there 'till were all married? Because I can barely stand ignoring it _now_. At least now, we wouldn't be cheatin' on anyone." My logic equals awesome.

I think that convinced him. He's always so uppity with his morals; it's a wonder that he's even friends with me. After a few moments of inner debate, that's what it looks like anyway, he asks, "And what is 'it'? What's gonna happen? In the art room?!"

"Oh _gosh_. I dunno…" I lean forward, tracing up against his chest, and state again, "Just kiss me."

That's when he takes me by surprise. I'm harshly grabbed at the biceps and pulled down on top of him before our lips crush together in a desperate plea of 'now or never.' He tastes like citrus candy. I use my mouth to nibble at his lips, in an attempt to keep him close, to continue tasting him, to tease him into…whatever we feel.

A chair moves and I jump literally ten feet away from him. He assures me that it was just my foot haphazardly smacking into something, and I return to the table. Only to have him say, "Okay…" and sit up. "Now that-"

"It didn't go away, Kuwabara," I insist, creeping back up on him and caressing his thigh vigorously.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Urameshi," he informs me, taking one of my hands into his own, "'cause that's just what was gonna happen."

I use his legs to prop myself up and kiss him further, then announce, "I told you…this room is going to stay empty."

_The End_

* * *

Whatever happens next is up to your imagination, may it be as innocent as kisses, a teacher coming back for a missing book, or…well. You know. (Of course, it wouldn't be a janitor, since I believe in Japan the students clean up after school, but that I don't really know for sure.)

**Author's Note**

Lack of detail? Imagery? That's because Yusuke is telling the story, and the only thing he is focused on is getting his feelings for Kuwabara out into the open. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review.

-Zelia


End file.
